A question of sanity
by iWriteCandy
Summary: After the death of Klaus, Caroline is having the same dream, one that revolves about Klaus. Is she going to lose her mind? Or is something else going around? Only time can tell, but how long can her mind stand its state of unreality? It is the time to question her sanity.
1. The darkness of a dream

This is my first shot in writing. I thought to write a short Klaroline and this is just the beginning. By the way, thank you to the anon that informed me of the matter of the format, the chapters clearly needed that and this is the edited part. Reviews are always welcome and I'm always up to ideas and suggestions on the story along with informing me of my mistakes.

* * *

A dream is a » wish « your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you [lose] your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you **keep ©**

A dream is a wish you make ~ Cinderella

* * *

The darkness surrounded her, her blue gaze and golden curls the only thing that was clear in the dark room and before she knew she was spinning around in circles, looking for anything or anyone to tell her where she was. She was obviously lost and it was clear in her blue wide eyes. It was also clear that she was scared, fear was shining in her ovals and drops of sweat were forming on her forehead. She listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat, which was the only sound around her, filling the awkward silence. Then and suddenly she hit what felt like a wall.

She looked up and in that second candles appeared everywhere around, bringing light to the bitch dark room, and her eyes met another beautiful pair then she noticed that she was in his arm…the arms of the big bad hybrid. He smiled at her, the small change in face was the meaning of charm and then he leaned down as if to kiss her, but she didn't feel his lips against hers.

Her eyes snapped open and Caroline found herself sitting in bed, gasping for air, clothes sticking to her body from all the sweat, and her heartbeat was fast, almost as fast as it was in that room. She breathed deeply before she dropped her body back, her golden curls landing on the white pillow, while she tried to collect her thoughts. It was a nightmare...or was it a dream? She didn't know for sure, but she knew that something was wrong.

This wasn't the first time and not the second, she was having the same dream for almost two weeks -since that night everything went wild- and she didn't know what to think. Letting a sigh leave her lips, she pushed the creamy duvet of her body and shifted to drop her legs of the side of the bed, sitting there for a while before she got up and made her way to the bathroom with small steady steps.

She had to shower, wash the sweat of her soft -now glistering- skin. She stripped of her wet clothes, turned on the water and stepped under it, careless to whether it was cold or hot, all she cared about was that weird dream, and all the time through her shower, images of it flashed through her mind. It was as if she was living through the dream all over again.

Even though she got out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed, she was still lost to reality...Until her eyes caught something just out of her room, right beside the door. It was a familiar figure, one she grew to know over the time he spent in Mystic Falls and when she blinked, trying to process what she was seeing, he was gone, as if he was merely another dream.

She was clearly going crazy, that person was dead, and the evidence of it was the death of her love. She brushed both her hands through her wet golden hair, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen, aiming for a cup of coffee that she wished and hoped was her wake up call and the rope to hold her in the living land at least for the rest of the day.

* * *

Something short that I hope you enjoyed. Reviews and suggestions are welcome, I'm also always reachable on my twitter account CarolineAteMyUN


	2. A hint of craizness

Ever since the day you » went away « and left me lonely and cold  
My [life] just hasn't been the same oh baby, no  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
**I just broke down ©  
**

Going crazy ~ Natalie.

* * *

She was sitting against the headboard of the bed, her mug of coffee –which went cold after the hours of holding it and not drinking- probably got stuck to her hand by now. It was clear from the look in her eyes -which was the blue color in them now pale instead of the bright usual shade- that she was lost to reality. Her fears were growing and she felt as if she lost her grip to reality. Her mind was processing too fast even for herself, and she was finding it hard to follow her thoughts. Klaus was everywhere, even after his death: he was in her mind, dreams and even in her house.

How can that happen? She knows for sure that he was dead, but she still couldn't believe it, and the only explanation that came to her mind was; that this was her way of graving, after all, she lost her father along with Tyler because of him and his selfishness and in that second of thought her phone started buzzing loudly, the sound vibrating against her nightstand and through the room causing her to jump in her place, the duvet which was covering her lower part slid off her body at the same moment she lost her grip on the mug, causing it to land on her thigh, the coffee spilling everywhere. She let out a loud curse and reached for the phone, pressing the answer button with roughness then yelled a "Hello".

She waited for a second until Elena's sound reached her ears, causing her to stumble back on the bed, the wet part forgotten as she listened to her best friend.

"Where are you today? Why didn't you come to school?" The girl was clearly anxious and Caroline was able to make out the tune of worry in her voice. Clearing her throat just in case, she allowed the words to leave her pink lips in a calm tune.

"I didn't feel okay, Elena, so I stayed in bed" She took a deep breath, waiting for the reply with a prayer that the girl on the line will let it to go, but she clearly didn't pray hard enough.

"I'm coming to check on you then" and then her reply came fast and immediate.

"No need, Elena. I'll just take a nap and then I'll be all fine" She closed her eyes, not waiting for a reply "Elena, my mom is on the other line, I have to go" and as soon as she finished her sentence, she disconnected the call and threw the phone on the bed, her eyes darting to the brown spot on the creamy sheeted bed.

She let out a sigh of annoyance and slid of the bed, pulling the sheets off, carrying them down the stairs, washing them before she went back up with new ones to change them. Then her blue gaze went to the window, and spotted that same figure out of it. She flashed to the glass in a blur, watching as Klaus' gaze met hers and flashed her his charming smile.

And as before, one second he was there and the second he wasn't, causing her to blink a few times as she stuck her face against the cold glass, waiting for another flash to tell her that she was still herself and that she wasn't losing her mind, but there was nothing.

Seconds passed before her sensitive ears caught a sound from down stairs followed by the feeling of a hand on her shoulders. She couldn't help the scream that left her lips before she bit down to stop it in its middle. Turning around, her eyes met his and she couldn't blink. They just stood there, staring at each other and then to break the silence a she allowed a whisper to escape her lips with an uncertain tune.

"Are you real?" She scanned his face with her blue eyes, waiting for his reply, something –anything- to help her feel better.

"No, I'm not" The answer was clearly not the one it was aiming for, but it was still an answer, it made her believe more in herself, even if she was clearly going crazy.

"Did you miss me, love?" A smirk twitched on her face as he reached to brush a golden curl of her face while she debated his question, thinking of an answer in her mind.

"N…." She started to whisper a -no- when she realized something, he was dead, and she had nothing to lose. "Yes, I did"

* * *

I'm waiting for the reviews; tell me what you think guys. Any comments would be helpful and any suggestions are welcome. I'm also always reachable on my twitter account CarolineAteMyUN


	3. Gone with the fear

The little » girl « you knew.  
The one who never stood up to you.  
Who kept her [silence] to long  
Well she's **gone** with the wind©

Gone with the wind ~ Vanessa Hudgens.

* * *

Caroline watched the smile that formed on his face, lightening it up as well as softening it before he reached with no shame and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pulling her against his hard and muscular chest. She gasped in surprised, her face snapping up to gaze in his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the wall of muscle against her fingertips.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of him, then the dream flashed in flashed of her eyes, causing her gaze to darken slightly and she landed a hit over his heart, pulling herself out of his arm and covering her eyes with her small hands.

The sound of her heartbeat filled the silent room before she turned around, planning to leave, her mind was numb and she blurred out of the room only to hit something. She blinked her eyes open and found herself back in his powerful arms. His eyes were in a darker shade and he reached for her chin, taking it between his fingers. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She pushed at his chest, trying to get him away from her but it was as useless as pushing at a wall. Her eyes started to water and her arms started to hurt, her hands aching from the pain. Caroline stumbled to her knees, leaning against the wall that was at her side, letting her fears wash over.

She was scared for her sanity and for her life..._what was wrong with her?_ She let out a loud weep before she felt his arms wrap around hers, cuddling her as he pulled her against his chest, squeezing his arms around her reassuringly.

He was clearly a smart one, not asking any question but letting her cry it all out, giving her the chance to release all the fear and pain she'd been having. She was sure that she have lost her mind, that the Caroline everyone knew was gone and replaced with a shadow of craziness. Klaus was dead, so who was holding her now? It was clearly just an image out of her dreams. Dreams that have been planted because of his promises.

_He walked into her room, his presence that of a deadly predator, but she was buried in her fears of life to think of what her was going to do to her. _

"_Are you going to kill me?" She said in a tune that was far from calm while she followed his movements with her gaze, watching him carefully. _

"_On your birthday…" His reply came soft and warm while he moved closer to her bed. "Do you really think that low of me?"_

_She went silent for a second before she said out a single "Yes." Her eyes still watching his movement but her breathing grew faster, showing her fear when he reached for the blanket that was covering her shoulders, pulling them off to check the marks of her coming death._

_He inhaled harshly, eying the bite marks. "That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." She looked up at his face, almost glaring at him before he reached to touch the bracelet that Tyler gave her. "I love birthdays." _

"_Yeah. Aren't you like a…billion or something?" She couldn't manage the perfect sarcastic tune she was known to, but at least she managed some. _

"_You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bond by trivial human conventions. You're free." The smirk on his face was as clear as the bite on her shoulders._

"_No. I'm dying." Klaus' smirk disappeared from her reply and he shifted to sit down on her bed, his eyes on her face. "And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told…" He leaned closer to her, almost whispering "But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." _

_Her reply was a weak whisper, filled with tears. "I don't wanna die." And that was all he needed, he reached to pull his sleeve of his arm, helping her sit and holding her close to his wrist so she can bite down. _

"_There you go, sweetheart. Have at it. Happy birthday, Caroline." He said the words gently before he felt her fangs break down his skin, taking what he was offering to survive. _

The memory played through her mind as she thought of all the promises he made, a life to be remembered, beauty and music. His offers were tempting and they had a bit of romance in them, but now he was gone, leaving her to drive herself crazy with a fantasy, something that was not a reality anymore, and it was never going to be offered again, it was all her fault. The sound of her crying increased when it was supposed to decrease...her thoughts were driving her mad.

She grabbed at his shirt, the tears creating a wet line down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "Why are you here? Why am I imagining you?" He went silent for a while and she pulled at his shirt for a while, waiting for a reply, her sniffles and gasps the only sound in the air.

It was clear that the wheels were spinning in his mind. "You are not imagining me, sweetheart. " He went silent for a few more second, giving her a chance to process his words. "I didn't die."

* * *

Something a bit longer, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. I'm also always reachable on my twitter account CarolineAteMyUN


	4. It is physical

**Here is the new chapter, much more longer.. I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: There is a M rated scene in this chapter... If you want to avoid it just scroll down, the part is separated with a line before it begins and a line after it's finished.  
**

* * *

Make me come » alive «  
Come on turn me on  
[Touch] me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too **young** to die  
**Come on and turn me on **

Turn me on ~ David Guetta**  
**

* * *

She sat there, her tears drying on her wet, pink cheeks, staring at him. His words refused to sink in, her mind fighting not to process them. She even considered the idea that she was being delusional, after all, the man who was siting against the wall, his blue greenish eyes filled with worry as he watched her, was clearly a ghost and she was definitely losing her mind.

Her blue bright ovals started to fill with tears, darkening as they started to sting and Klaus as if sensed her pain and uneasiness slid closer to her and hesitantly reached for her, pulling her against his chest. He slowly shifted his body to welcome hers in his arms as he wrapped them around her waist, giving her a light squeeze of reassurance, telling her silently to let it all out.

As if she was waiting, Caroline exploded, letting her fears wash, pressing her face against his chest and linking her arms around his waist, holding on to him for dear life. She cried and cried, her fears slipping away with the tears that slipped down her cheeks, drawing a faint, salty line.

Her tears continued to pour for hours, maybe ages, she didn't know, but she knew that he held her through it all, rocking her fragile body gently until her sobs slowed down, calmed. The loud cries slowly disappearing till they turned to harsh gasps.

Her eyes were probably red by now; they burned slightly, stung as if pins were being shoved into them. She moved her arms from around his waist and placed the small hands on his chest, feeling the muscle under her fingertip. She held her hands there for a while, her aim of pushing him away all but gone now and something flashed through her. Images danced in front of her eyes, of them together and suddenly all her wishes were changed to using him, taking him hard until she ached everywhere.

Her eyes snapped to his face, scanning, carving his features into her mind as they two ovals darkened with lust. She slid her hands up his chest slowly, until her arms wrapped around his neck, and she linked her fingers at his nape, getting a hold of his hair before she pulled his lips down to hers.

* * *

His mouth came down on her, hot and hungry and he kissed her as if he was waiting for her movement. He kissed her if it was the last kiss, as if he was feeding of her mouth. His tongue came out hot, wet and pink to slide on her lips slowly before he took hold of her lips again. He saw the look in her eyes and he knew what she wanted. It was what he was craving as well and he was happy to finally get it. Klaus kissed her deeply, tracking her kissable lips with passion before he thrust his hot tongue into her mouth, exploring the hot of it with his wet tongue, tasting and then his tongue brushed against hers, the two rolled around each other, fighting for dominance as well as dancing for death.

She kissed her as she never kissed someone, his taste was heavily, wild and passionate then he released her lips, panting for air, they both needed to breath but he didn't stop. His lips found her jaw, nibbled, kissed then he licked down to her neck. The faint smell of her arousal flared around the room, mixing with the smell of her skin. She smelled like strawberry and he couldn't resist tracking her veins with his tongue.

His hands found her waist and he pulled her closer, feeling her soft flesh against her and he hated the material that covered both of their bodies. Klaus slid his hands down her waist to the hem of her shirt them his hands found her soft skin under the shirt she was wearing and he moved them up her stomach and to her breasts, cupping them. They fit perfectly in his palms, the hardening nipples brushed against his palms even under the soft lace of the bra and he knew as his lips found hers that the lace added to the sensation his hands made, but that didn't stop him from sliding his hands to her back, unclasping her bra before they moved back to her breasts, his thumbs brushing the hard beads.

Her lips parted against his and a low moan of pleasure escaped them causing a smirk to twitch on his lips as he reached with his fangs to the V of her shirt. He allowed his fangs to rip their out of his gums, his face turning to the demonic look and then he used the sharp tip to shred the soft material of the shirt, his eyes landing on her bare skin. A low growl left from deep down his throat before he reached for her breasts, sucking the nipple of the first one into his mouth sucking on it slowly before he bit down, causing a flash of arousal to go through her body.

Caroline hooked her fingers in his soft curls, pulling, tugging, holding him to her breasts as her sucked and nursed with hunger she never knew existed. He was driving her wild and he was just starting. Her panties were already damp, covered in her honey and she was soaking wet.

Her eyes flattered close and she let out a soft plea, she wanted him to fill her, take her and even fuck her. She wanted him hard and she wanted to feel him using her as she was using him. The thoughts flew of her mind as his fangs dug into her breasts, ripping through the vein that was running there.

Caroline threw her head back with a gasp, her curls flying from the movement and we he started to drink from her, he reached for his pants, unbuckling the belt then with a flick of his wrist unbutton it and unzipped, freeing his hard length. He then reached for Caroline's clothes, pulling the skirt down her lean legs before shredding the thin material that was covering her secrets.

He pulled his fangs out of her vein, tracking the bite mark with his tongue before he straightened. His lips were covered in blood, but all that the two of them can think of was taking each other. He picked her up, shifting her body over his lap before he slipped through her entrance and all the way into her.

They both released sound of pleasure as her walls gripped. He gave her the chance to readjust to his size before he started moving inside of her, ramming into her over and over, sending them both to the edge while mumbles were leaving her lips and was too caught in the pleasure to care right now. And then it suddenly happened.

Caroline released a loud scream before she exploded, her orgasm hit, driving her to a million pieces and as her walls tightened around her, he gave a last thrust then he as well slipped over the edge, calling her name with a soft whisper.

* * *

Both of them were breathless and trembling, Caroline closed her as, snuggling against his chest as he held her close, picking her up and gently carrying her to the bed. He placed her gently there, securing the duvet over her before he disappeared. As if he hasn't been there to start with.


End file.
